Last Christmas
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Written for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. Emily is always alone for the holidays, but this year two very special people have a different idea. Rating change to T for suggestive comments.
1. Thinking Back

A/N: This fic is the beginning of my story for the Chit Chat On Authors Corner Christmas Gift Fic Exchange! I re-posted chapter one because I had messed up on the very beginning. No worries, though. There wasn't a big change.

Written for** Tayababy** - I hope you enjoy it.

Prompts: Last Christmas, glog, baby/child in Christmas costume, spray-on snow

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, December 26, 2011<strong>

Emily Prentiss woke up feeling refreshed.

She had had an amazing Christmas the day before. For the first time in years she had actually had a good time on a holiday, rather than sit home alone.

She couldn't help but smile as she thought back though the events of the last few days. Starting with the conversation the team had on the jet four days ago. After all, if it wasn't for that conversation she wouldn't have had such a great Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thursday, December 22, 2011<span>**

"So Morgan, what are you doing for the holidays?" JJ smiled. She always loved this time of year. It was good to see the people around her happy for a change.

"I'm going back to Chicago for the week to see my family." Morgan smiled one of his signature lady-killer smiles that could make any weaker girl melt. "What about you, Jayje?"

"Nothing major. Just staying home with Will and Henry. I love watching Henry's face when he opens his presents on Christmas morning." JJ replied. Emily swore she had never seen JJ happier than when she was talking about Henry.

Morgan nodded his acceptance to the answer and smiled before asking Reid "Hey pretty boy, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to see my mom in Vegas." He smiled. Reid really missed his mom sometimes.

"How about you, Rossi- oh." JJ laughed as she turned and realized Rossi had fallen asleep contently in the seat across the aisle.

Everyone let out a laugh upon seeing the sleeping man. Apparently talking about holiday plans wasn't enough to keep the older profiler awake.

Getting back on track JJ turned around once again. "What about you, Hotch? Do you and Jack have any big plans?" It was always relaxing to see Hotch talk about Jack. It lightened him up from his usual stoic appearance.

"Well as soon as we get back Jack wants to decorate the house with all of the Christmas decorations he can get his hands on. He loves this holiday." Hotch smiled thinking of his son.

Emily couldn't help the small flutter in her stomach at the sight of his smile. He didn't do it a lot, but the few times he did it melted her heart.

"How about you, Emily?" She jumped. Finally, after a few seconds of everyone looking at her, she realized that Hotch had been talking to her.

She was so zoned out she missed the fact that he called her by her first name, rather than the usual "Prentiss".

But, JJ didn't.

"I'm just going to sit around and relax and hope my mother doesn't call and force me to come to one of her holiday embassy parties." She added in a small smile at the end. She didn't want the team to think she was pathetic for not having any holiday plans.

"Em, you're not doing anything for the holidays?" JJ asked. She gave Emily a sorry look, which is exactly the opposite of what Emily wanted. She hated when people felt sorry for her.

"Nope." She shrugged. "Just some relaxation time." She hoped no one would ask questions. She really wasn't in the mood to answer as to why she had nothing to do.

JJ opened her mouth to comment but was silenced when she noticed the look on Emily's face. Obviously she didn't want to talk about her lack of plans, so JJ didn't want to bother her at the moment.

But, she would be calling he best friend later to hear why she didn't have plans. She didn't want Emily to be lonely on the holidays. It was supposed to be a nice and happy break from their grueling jobs. She couldn't let her be miserable.

Hotch felt a tug at his heart upon hearing that Emily would be alone for Christmas. They had become friends since she came back. She had even watched Jack for him a few times. The boy had grown very fond of Emily. Even occasionally asking Hotch how Miss Emily was and when he could see her again. He knew he had to do something. After all, no one should be alone on the holidays.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's not my best, but it's my first time writing with prompts. Let me know what y'all think! (:


	2. Making Plans

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately. There should only be one more chapter after this! I'll be getting to the prompts in the next part. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belong to CBS - I'm only borrowing the characters here.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the team was back in Quantico and ready to head to their respected houses.<p>

Hotch stood back some and waited for Emily to grab her things and exit the jet. For some reason she was always the last one off.

Hotch took his time loading his go bag in his car as everyone drove off. Except for Emily who was also still putting her bag in her car.

Once he knew for sure the rest of the team was gone he was ready to make his move. Ceasing the opportunity he approached Emily's car as he called out "Hey, Prentiss."

Emily jumped slightly. She was still slightly on edge ever since the Doyle incident.

"Oh. Hey, Hotch." She smiled at him as he came to stand in front of her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He knew his tone made it sound bad, but he didn't exactly know how to approach the subject with her.

"Shoot." Emily said as the shut the trunk of her car.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "Uhm. On the plane you said that you didn't have any holiday plans and I couldn't help but think that - well.." He stopped. Why was he so nervous? It's not like he was asking her out. He was just being nice to a friend. He didn't have feelings for her, right?

He shook that thought off and looked back up at Emily. Even in the darkness of the parking garage he could see how beautiful she was.

Emily watched as Hotch's mind wandered off. Was he going to finish his sentence? She wondered where he was going with it in the first place. She hoped he didn't feel bad for her. She really hated to be pitied.

After a few more seconds of silence, which seemed more like an eternity to Emily, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hotch?" She looked at him confused. "Are you going to finish?"

Brought out of his dream world, he realized that he never finished what he was saying. Oops.

He cleared his throat again, nervously. "Sorry." he murmured.

"It's fine." She smiled. "Continue."

"Well, I was wondering. Since you have no plans, and you know how much Jack loves spending time with you, if you'd like to spend Christmas with us?"

He knew it was bad to use Jack to get what he wanted, but he had to. He couldn't just look at her and say 'Emily, will you spend Christmas with us because I think I'm starting to fall for you'. That would not go over well at all.

Emily just stared at him. Was this really happening? Did the man of her fantasies really just ask her to spend Christmas with him and his son? Then she thought about it. He probably just felt bad for her. There was no way he actually wanted to spend time with her. He was just being nice, and she didn't want him to feel obligated.

Hotch watched Emily's face for a reaction to his question, but got nothing. Her usual schooled features stayed unfazed. He was suddenly more nervous than he had been when he asked her.

She looked him in the eye, careful not to show how much she really wanted to take him up on his offer.

"Hotch." She sighed. "I don't want you to just ask me this because you feel bad for me. I know Christmas is one of the few moments you get to spend with your son. I would just be in the way."

Hotch looked at her in disbelief. She actually thought he only asked her because he felt sorry for her?

He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Emily. I did not ask you because I feel sorry for you. I asked you because I want you to come. So, I'll ask again. Do you want to spend Christmas with me and Jack?"

She couldn't school her features any longer. She busted out into a full on smile. "I'd love to."

"Perfect." Hotch smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about it."

"Sounds good. Talk to you then."

Hotch turned to walk away but was stopped when he heard Emily's voice. "Hey, Hotch."

He turned around to look at her again. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled genuinely at him.

"Anytime, Emily." He turned and walked away as he mumbled to himself. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued..<p>

A/N: Hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter up within the next couple of days! If you have time - drop me a review. It's highly appreciated!

Tayababy - Glad you like it so far! (:


	3. Phone Calls

A/N: Okay Everyone. Here is chapter 3! I will have 4 up by sometime tonight and the story will definitely be finished by the end of tomorrow! (:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday, December 23, 2011<span>**

The next day Emily didn't awake until noon. She had been so worn out from the previous case she didn't even know her phone had rang two hours before.

She saw the light blinking on her cell which was placed on the nightstand and quickly reached over and grabbed it.

As she scrolled through her missed calls list she was relieved to see that Hotch hadn't called yet. But, she did have two missed calls from JJ.

"I wonder what she wanted?" Emily asked herself as she drug herself out of bed to make some coffee.

Once she had her coffee and some pancakes she decided to make off of a whim, she picked up her cell to call JJ back.

"Hello." came the petite voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Jayje. I saw where I missed your calls earlier. Sorry, I was still asleep. I was really worn out from the case and didn't even wake up until noon."

She heard the blonde chuckle at Emily's rambling attempt to apologize. "It's fine, Em. I was worn out too."

"Oh. Well did you need something?" Emily asked.

"Actually, I was calling to talk to you about the jet last night."

"Uhmm." Emily didn't know what to say. "What about it?"

JJ didn't want to beat around the bush, so she got straight to the point. "Em. I know you don't like it when people feel bad for you, so I'm not going to. But, I do want you to know that no one should be lonely on Christmas. If you want to, you are welcome to come over for Christmas."

Emily sighed. She should have known JJ would try to invite her over. She loved how caring her best friend was, but she would never intrude on JJ's family time. Plus Emily already had plans with a certain unit chief whom she almost forgot was supposed to be calling her sometime today.

"Thanks, Jayje. But actually, I happen to have made Christmas plans." Emily smiled.

"With who?" JJ's voice reeked of curiosity.

"Hotch and Jack." Emily tried to keep her voice as casual as possible. JJ didn't need to know Emily's feelings for Hotch. Hell, Emily wasn't even sure about them yet,

"OH MY GOD, EMILY!" JJ practically screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you call me and tell me sooner!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in her friend's voice. She sounded like she might explode from it any minute.

"Because as soon as I got home I went to sleep. And technically I did call you."

"Yeah, after I called you first!" JJ exclaimed. "That's it tell me everything!"

"There's not much to tell, Jayje. All that happened was last night, after everyone had left, Hotch came over to my car and asked me if I wanted to have Christmas with him and Jack, I declined and told him that I didn't want him to feel bad for me, he told me he didn't ask because he felt bad, he asked again, I accepted, and he said he'd call me tomorrow. Then I came home and went to bed."

"AWHHHH!" JJ squealed into the phone.

Emily grimaced. "Ouch, JJ! If you do that again I'm going to go deaf!"

"Sorry, Em." JJ grinned. She couldn't believe that Hotch finally took the first step in getting with Emily. They completely belonged together.

"I have to go, JJ. I don't want to miss Hotch's call." Emily smiled when she said his name. She still couldn't believe he asked her to spend Christmas with him.

"Yeah, yeah. Ditch me to talk to Hotch. You better not make this a habit." JJ joked.

"Very funny, blondie." Emily laughed. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Emily snapped her phone shut and went upstairs to get ready for the day. She made sure to keep a close hold on her cell though. There was no way she was going to miss Hotch's call.

*RINGGGGGG* *RINGGGGGG*

Emily jumped at the sudden noise and grabbed her phone.

"Hotch." She read the caller id aloud before opening the cell.

"Hey there." She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"Hey, Emily." Came the man's voice through the speaker. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Fine." Hotch paused. "So, Sunday. What time do you want t-"

"DADDY!" Emily heard Jack's voice in the background. "IS THAT EMMY?"

Emily smiled. Jack was the only person to ever call her 'Emmy'.

She heard Hotch reply "Yeah, buddy. It's Emily."

"EMMY! CAN I TALK TO HER DADDY? PWEASEEE!" Emily laughed at the child's excitement.

"Sure, buddy. Hold on." Hotch told the boy.

"Hey, Emily?" Hotch came back on the phone.

"Yes?" Emily smiled.

"Jack wants to talk to you and I don't think he will leave me alone if I say no."

Emily laughed again. "Give him the phone , Hotch."

Hotch handed Jack the phone.

"Hi, Emmy." Jack said.

"Hey, Captain Jack." Emily replied.

"Emmy, are you coming over for Christmas?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am." Emily smiled.

"Are you going to help us decorate today too?" Jack asked.

"N-" Emily began, but heard Hotch's voice in the background.

"Jack, Emily might have other plans for today. We can't expect her to drop everything and help us decorate no matter how much we want her to."

Emily looked at the phone in astonishment. Did Hotch just say he wanted her to help decorate or was he just humoring Jack?

"Jack, sweetie." Emily spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, Emmy?" Jack replied.

"Can you let me talk to your daddy for a minute."

"Sure." Jack handed the phone to Hotch.

"Emily, I'm sorry about that." Hotch began, but Emily stopped him.

"Hotch. I'd love to come help decorate today. If I am invited that is."

Hotch smiled. This was going to be even better that he expected. "Of course you're invited, Emily. We have to run to the store to get some lights in a little bit. Do you want me to pick you up on the way?"

"That'd be great. Can you call when you're on your way?"

"Can do. See you later, Emily."

"Bye, Hotch."

Emily flipped the phone shut and smiled. Now she needed to hurry up and finish getting ready. She had to look good if she was going to spend the day with the Hotchners.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Drop me a review if you get a chance!


	4. Decorating

A/N: Well, got this one up as soon as I could. Hope there aren't many mistakes. Sorry if there are, I wrote it kind of quickly.

* * *

><p>An hour later Emily was fully dressed and ready. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a simple red sweater, and black boots. Now all she had left to do was wait for her ride.<p>

To pass the time she decided upon drinking some coffee and watching television. After about twenty minutes her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, Emily. We're leaving the house now." Hotch informed her.

"Okay. Thanks." Emily replied before shutting the phone and getting up to place her now empty coffee cup in the sink.

Within a few minutes Emily heard a knock at her door.

When she opened it all she could do was stare. There stood Hotch in simple blue jeans and a tight white t-shit. Her heart fluttered upon seeing him so casual. He rarely wore anything except his work suit and tie. Finally she was able to recover enough to speak to him.

"Hey." She smiled. "Let me get my coat and we'll be on out way."

Meanwhile Hotch was to taken by Emily to reply.

As Emily turned to get her coat from the hall closet Hotch couldn't help but look at her ass. The way those jeans hugged her so perfectly. What was he thinking? He'd never make it all day today and Christmas with her if he kept having thoughts like that.

Hotch tried to hide the blush that crept up as Emily returned from retrieving her coat. Luckily for him, she didn't notice.

"Okay." She smiled. "Let's go!"

Hotch nodded and held the door for her as she exited the apartment. He closed the door behind them and they walked to Hotch's SUV.

Hotch had to, once again, drag his eyes away from Emily's ass as they approached the vehicle. He knew he needed to contain himself, but all he really wanted was to kiss her.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>After their escapade at the store Emily was already worn out. Jack had been so excited to see her that he grabbed her hand and drug her throughout the entire store as they bought different Christmas decorations for the Hotchner home.<p>

When they returned to the house Jack ran inside to avoid the cold, while Emily and Hotch unloaded the tons of decorations from the back of the SUV.

"Emily you don't have to carry anything. I can get it. Go inside with Jack and get warm." Hotch smiled.

Emily's heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, but she quickly recovered. "No way, Hotch. I'm helping you." She smiled back.

Hotch laughed. "For a second I forgot how stubborn you are."

Emily stared at him seriously. "Was that an insult?"

"Wha- no, no, no." Hotch stammered, obviously taken aback by Emily question.

She couldn't take it anymore. She busted out laughing while he stared at her incredulously.

"I can't believe you took me seriously." Emily managed to get out between laughs.

Hotch smirked and pushed Emily lightly, causing her to stumble. Which only made her laugh more.

By the time the two got into the house Jack had managed to turn on the radio and the living room was filled with Christmas music.

"Let's decorate the tree first!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Okay." Hotch smiled at his son. "How about you look through the stuff we have, while me and Emily make some hot chocolate?"

"YAY!" Jack practically jumped up and down, causing Emily to giggle. Hotch automatically thought about how cute she was when she giggled.

The two went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, while Jack started rummaging through the decorations to decide which ones he found worthy for the tree.

* * *

><p>About halfway into the tree decorating the song Last Christmas streamed through the radio. Emily unconsciously began singing along while putting balls on the tree.<p>

Hotch smiled listening to her sing. She sounded really good. He never knew Emily could sing. He figured that was one of the many things he didn't know about Emily Prentiss. But, he hoped that he would be able to uncover all of those unknown things some time in the future.

The song was still playing when Emily turned around to look at Hotch. She blushed slightly when she realized he had been staring at her.

"Hotch do you have a step ladder? I want to hang some garland on the upper mantle, but I can't reach it."

"Yeah, one minute." He walked to the hall closet and brought back a small step ladder.

"I haven't used it in a while, so be careful." He warned her, but still stood behind her just in case.

The same song was still playing over the radio and Emily once again began singing.

"Last Christmas. I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it aw-" At that very moment she moved and fell backwards off the step ladder, only to be caught by Hotch.

Emily opened her eyes to notice she wasn't on the floor. As she looked up and realized that Hotch had caught her. She smiled as their eyes locked.

_This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Let me know what you think? (:


	5. Taking The Initiative

A/N: I know it's after Christmas, but I got really busy and was unable to post. Sorry! I hope that this chapter is enjoyed! This story has definitely became much longer than I expected it to be.

* * *

><p>Emily fidgeted nervously in Hotch's arms. She wasn't quite sure why he hadn't put her down yet, but she wasn't complaining. She would stay like this forever if she could.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked her as he put her back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. I didn't expect to fall off like that." Emily smiled running her palms down the front of her jeans.

"Anytime." Hotch smiled back at her.

"Let's hope there doesn't need to be another time." She laughed nervously. Her heart was still racing from being so close to him.

"I'll agree with that." Hotch replied.

Just as quick as everything occurred, it ended. They were soon back to decorating.

"Hey, Em. Will you get the hammer that you left on the mantle earlier?" Hotch called from across the room.

_Em? That's new._

Emily took a glance to the mantle where the hammer was and looked down. "Uhm, I'd rather not." was her reply.

"Why? What's… Ohhh." Hotch turned around to find Emily glaring at the step ladder evilly.

He busted out laughing.

"Emily. You mean to tell me you face down dangerous UNSUBS and don't even flinch, but you fall off of a three foot step ladder and you're scarred for life?" He mused.

"Don't make fun of me!" Emily smiled as she crossed the room and smacked Hotch's arm.

"Ow!" Hotch feigned hurt at Emily's blow and collapsed on the floor, making sure to grab Emily and pull her down with him.

"Hot- ahhhhh" Emily yelped as they fell to the floor and he began tickling her feverishly.

When he finally stopped he had her pinned down on the floor with him on top of her. That moment he was glad that Jessica had came by to pick up Jack for the night. Jess' parents were in for Christmas and wanted to see Jack, so he was spending some time with them.

While Hotch's thoughts roamed, Emily took the upper hand and flipped them over to sit on top of Hotch.

Hotch gasped as he realized what she had done. Looking up into her big brown eyes he couldn't help but to lift his arm and lightly tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled. She looked so relaxed and calm. Completely opposite of how he always saw her at work.

He decided to take the initiative.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and leaned forward. She realized his advances and leaned in to close the distance. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

When breathing became an issue, they parted slowly. Emily blushed and Hotch gave a sheepish smile as they both stood up from the floor.

After a moment of awkward silence Emily spoke up.

"Uhmm, so what else is there to do in here?"

"I think we are pretty much done with the living room. It's gotten dark now so I can't do anything on the outside of the house until tomorrow." Hotch replied while looking around at their work.

"Oh. Okay." Emily stared down at her feet, afraid to meet his eyes.

Hotch cleared his throat, causing Emily to jump.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow?" He asked shyly. He sounded slightly like a nervous schoolboy asking for a date with the girl of his dreams.

Emily looked up and finally met his eyes. She stared at him in silence for a moment before responding. "I'd like that."

Hotch smiled, not removing his gaze from hers.

Emily smiled back, the prior awkwardness fading. "I should head home. I'll call a cab." She stated as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"No." Hotch grabbed her wrist. "Let me drive you."

She removed her hand from her pocket slowly as she replied. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The drive to Emily's was made in companionable silence.<p>

Soon enough, they were parked outside of her brownstone.

"Thanks for the ride, Hotch, and for today." She smiled, reaching for the door handle on the car. "It was fun."

"Anytime, Emily." Hotch smiled. "Let me walk you to the door."

"You don't have to, Hotch. It's really cold out here."

"I know I don't have to, Emily. I want to." It seemed like smiling had became a new hobby for Hotch ever since he started spending time with Emily.

They exited the car and began walking to her apartment.

When they arrived at the door Emily unlocked it and turned to look at Hotch.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I should probably get back home. Maybe another time."

"Okay. Thanks again for all of the fun today." She smiled.

"There will be more fun tomorrow. I'll make sure I have a job for you involving that step ladder." Hotch smirked.

"HOTCH!" Emily slapped his chest playfully. "No step ladders tomorrow."

"Fine. No step ladders." Hotch couldn't help the smirk that continued to grace his features.

"Promise?" Emily eyed him.

"I promise." He moved a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"You're beautiful." Hotch murmured. He hadn't even meant to say that out loud, but it seemed that his voice wasn't cooperating with his mind at the moment.

Emily couldn't hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks upon hearing the statement. She shivered involuntarily as he stroked his thumb over her porcelain skin.

Her shiver brought him back to reality and he remembered that they were still outside in the cold.

"You should go inside and get warm." He moved his hand from her face and let it rest on her shoulder.

"Night, Hotch." Emily smiled.

"Goodnight, Emily." He watched as she opened the door and entered the apartment. Slowly, he turned and walked towards his car. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face as he remembered their kiss from earlier.

He couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like? Drop me a line or two and let me know. Reviews keep me going! (: Next chapter will be up soon!


	6. That's An Understatement

A/N: OK! So, I'm REALLY sorry it's so late and I'm STILL working on this, but there has been some issues and I haven't had time for writing recently. Hope most of you guys are still sticking with me. I'll make sure to get the new chapter up ASAP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada yada yada.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, December 24, 2011<strong>

Emily was in the kitchen drinking her coffee when the shrill ring of her cell phone interrupted her peace of mind.

She picked up the offending object and checked the caller-id. She immediately smiled.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Em." Hotch replied cheerily.

"Right back at ya." She laughed at his Christmas spirit.

"What time will you be ready today?" He really couldn't wait to see her again.

"Uhm, give me about an hour and I'll be good." She smiled.

"Okay. I'll be there around 12:00 then."

"Okay. See you then." She replied while getting up to put her coffee cup in the sink.

"Bye, Em."

Emily closed her phone and sat it down on the kitchen counter while she went to get ready. After all, 12:00 would be there soon enough.

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled up outside Emily's apartment and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? It's not like this was a date, right?<p>

He knocked on Emily's door and waited. The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard before the door swung open.

Hotch smiled as he looked at Emily. Her tight jeans hugged her figure perfectly and the purple v-neck shirt she wore showed just enough cleavage.

"Hey." Emily smiled back at him.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Let's do it." She replied excitedly.

He laughed as he lead the way to the car. Both of them secretly thinking of a way to repeat that kiss from yesterday.

* * *

><p>The short ride to Hotch's was full of laughter and childish bickering as to what decorations would go where on the outside of the house. They both knew in the end Emily would win, but Hotch had to at least try to put up a fight.<p>

When they arrived Emily jumped out of the car and automatically ran into the house, pulling all of the decorating supplies with her when she came back.

Hotch couldn't help but smile at her childlike behavior. She was as eager as Jack on Christmas morning.

By the time he had walked up to Emily, she had already began pulling the lights out of the box and untangling them.

It didn't go unnoticed by Emily that Hotch was just standing there staring at her, though. "Hey, Hotch. You going to help me or are you going to stand there and ogle all day?" She tried to hide the laughter in her voice.

Hotch smirked at Emily's comment. "I don't ogle. I appreciate the view."

"Oh so that's what you're doing, eh?" She continued to untangle the lights.

"Yes, it is. Is that a problem, Prentiss?" He challenged.

Emily stopped wrestling with the lights and turned to face Hotch. "What if I said it was?" She smirked.

He took a step closer to her. "I'd tell you it was too damn bad."

She mimicked him by stepping forward until they were chest to chest. "Do you expect me to just go along with that, Agent Hotchner?"

"Probably not." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I don't really care."

"You would if I kicked your ass." She smirked again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" He smiled.

"Why not."

"Because if you kicked my ass, I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned his head down until their lips met in a soft kiss. It didn't stay that way for long though, as it soon began to heat up. Hotch ran his tongue along the seam of Emily's lips and she quickly obliged, parting her lips so their tongues could meet.

After a few minutes they parted, both smiling like idiots.

"Wow." Emily breathed.

"That's an understatement." Hotch said bluntly, although she could see a smirk playing across his lips.

"Come on!" Emily suddenly exclaimed, removing herself from Hotch's arms and dragging him back over to the box of light. "Let's finish decorating!"

Hotch groaned. "Right now?"

"Yes! Now come on. The quicker we get it done, the quicker we can do other things." She smiled suggestively and threw Hotch a wink.

Upon hearing Emily's statement, Hotch jumped into gear helping Emily set the lights up. After all, he had a lot of plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry it's so late. Drop me a review!


	7. Christmas Eve

A/N: I realize it's February and I should have this done already, but I'm trying. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>By the time Emily and Hotch had finished up the decorating they only had about 30 minutes until Jessica dropped Jack off.<p>

They were practically freezing their asses off, so they decided to go inside and watch some TV until Jack's arrival.

As they entered the house Emily went to sit on the couch while Hotch went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Hey Em, what do you want to drink?" Hotch called out while opening the cabinet to get out two mugs.

When he didn't receive an answer he turned around to see where Emily was and came face to face with her.

She stepped up and gave him a quick kiss before asking "What are my options?"

He smiled. "Let's see. I've got coffee, hot chocolate, and glogg."

She gave him a curious look. "Glogg?"

He laughed. Usually she knew everything. "Yes, glogg. It's a Swedish drink. It's like a heated and spiced wine."

"Oooh. I want that!" Emily smiled.

"Glogg it is." Hotch said as he went to the cabinet to get it out.

After they both had their nice and warm mugs of glogg, they sat down on the couch to watch TV. After flipping through the channels for a few minutes they finally settled on watching "A Christmas Carol."

By the time the door bell rang, telling the couple that Jack and Jessica had arrived, Hotch had his arm around Emily and she was leaning into his embrace.

He smiled down at her before getting up and answering the door.

Jack ran in and hugged his father before running to jump on the couch and greet Emily.

"Thanks for letting me take him with me, Aaron. My parents were happy to see him." Jessica said.

"Anytime, Jess. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, I should probably head home. Bye Jack see you later!" She called from the doorway.

"Bye Aunt Jessica!" Jack called back before running off down the hallway.

"Bye Aaron." She smiled and hugged Hotch before leaving.

"Bye." After the door was shut Hotch walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Emily. "Where'd Jack go?"

Emily giggled. "He had to pee."

"Oh. That's nice." Hotch smiled. He loved seeing Emily so relaxed.

Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Guess what." Her muffled voice came out just above a whisper.

He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. "What?"

"I'm glad you invited me over here." Emily looked up at him and smiled.

Hotch smiled back. "Me too."

The rest of the afternoon's activities included Hotch, Emily, and Jack baking Christmas cookies. By the time all of the cookies were out of the oven and everything was cleaned up, everyone was worn out.

"Come one, Jack." Hotch approached the little boy who was half asleep on the couch. "Bed time."

"But, daddy. I don't wanna go to bed." Jack whined.

"Sorry, buddy. You have to go to bed." Hotch bent down in front of Jack.

"I wanna stay up and play with Emmy!" Jack jumped up and ran over to Emily who had been watching the encounter.

"Hey, Captain Jack. You want Santa to come visit, right?" Emily bent down and smiled at him.

"YES!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, for Santa to come you have to go to bed. If you don't go to bed Santa will just pass on by this house and give your toys to other little boys. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Emily said.

"I HAVE TO GO TO BED!" Jack took off running to him room. Once he got to the door he turned around and called out to Hotch and Emily. "EMMY, DADDY! COME ON!" With that he ran into his room.

Emily smiled and stood up, then turned to face Hotch who was smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

Hotch walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "You're amazing."

Emily smirked at him. "I know." Then she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway to Jack's room, leaving Hotch watching her as she walked away.

After Jack was asleep Hotch and Emily sat down to have another cup of glogg before putting out "Santa's" presents.

Once the glogg was finished off the two got to work. When they finally finished everything that needed to be done it was midnight.

"Well, I guess I should be going. It's really late." Emily said.

"You can just stay here." Hotch said casually.

When he noticed the look of confusion on Emily's face, he continued. "I mean I can't drive you because Jack's asleep and it's way too late for you to be taking a cab. Plus you'll be coming over early tomorrow anyways. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch."

Emily smiled at Hotch's backtracking. "That's fine. But, I'm not putting you on the couch, Hotch. Either I'm on the couch or we share the bed."

At the last statement Hotch's eyes widened. He knew she didn't mean it suggestively, but a man could dream.

"Okay. As long as you're fine with sharing the bed." Hotch replied.

"I suggested it didn't I?" Emily smirked before realizing something. "Shit."

'What's wrong?" Hotch looked concerned.

"I don't have any clothes." Emily groaned.

"I have something you can sleep in and you can just wear what you wore today again tomorrow." Hotch suggested.

"Oh. Good." Emily smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Can I have those clothes now?"

"One minute, I'll go get them." He smiled as he walked off to the bedroom.

When he came back he handed Emily the clothes and she went into the bathroom to get ready.

20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

Hotch turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He automatically smiled at her appearance.

He had given her one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweat pants, which were both too large on her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her feet were bare.

"Hey there." Hotch said as she came up beside him.

"Hey yourself." She smiled. He had gotten ready for bed, also. He was wearing a T-shirt and boxers.

"Ready for bed? Jack will be getting us up early." Hotch laughed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired." Emily walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

Hotch followed her lead and got in his side of the bed. Just her presence so close to him made his stomach flutter.

When they were both in bed Emily rolled over and rested her head on Hotch's chest. "Is this okay?" She asked.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Perfect."

They both fell asleep completely relaxed knowing that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

><p>AN: Next up Christmas Day! Review please!


End file.
